


All you need is a little sun

by Doedorkim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Rated E for later chapters, Slow Burn, background AsaNoya - Freeform, background bokuakaa, background daisuga, background kuroo/tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doedorkim/pseuds/Doedorkim
Summary: The Karasuno Crows haven't won the Tokyo Championship in over 6 years. This year with a strong group of seniors, mischievous second years and interesting freshmen they are aiming for the top!In other wordsHinata Shoyou has come from the country to play big city volleyball. Kageyama Tobio is tired of being the King of the Court and is looking for a team. Place them inside the same dorm for the Karasuno Crows and romance will bloom.





	1. Strawberry Milk King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever and I am super nervous >//< Please do not hesitate to leave me comments or critiques! I can only get better with your support :)  
> This story will be slightly slow burn, but will turn into a bonafide smut fic later on. Its gonna be full of fluffy team antics, and background couples trying to hog the spotlight. If the characters seem a little OOC I apologize in advance!

Kageyama Tobio was a man of few words. His hands usually did all his talking. They were the standard size, he guessed. Maybe a little bigger than average with long, strong setter fingers, calluses running up the slim digits. When he did talk, as rare as it was gruff words slipped past thin lips and a mouth that never smiled. His blue eyes could be his one redeeming feature he mused to himself, indigo orbs flashing in the mirror as he looked over himself once more; they were _dark_ and _mysterious_ , as he had been told once or twice. His eyes trailed past his face and down over the light blue button down he had picked out, past the khaki pants his mother had bought, and down to the brown leather oxfords on his feet. He frowned slightly and shook his head.

_Don’t overthink this. These people will be your new team. YOU CAN DO THIS._

Sighing to himself and giving himself one last look over, Tobio grabbed his keys, wallet and jacket and stepped out of his apartment. As he locked the door behind himself he turned around and OOF!

“Hey! Oh no!! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be so close! I was just looking for my room number!”

Tobio opened his eyes and looked around. He could hear someone babbling but who was it? Rubbing his chest where something had bumped into him he finally looked down and stared.

Ginger hair fluffy and soft floated above a round face, red with apologies. Golden eyes were panicking, big and wide and pink lips were going at a mile a minute. For a second all Tobio could hear was his heart, thumping heavy in his ears.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you; I was just looking for my room! Room number 10! I was already late from the train, and I need to hurry and meet my team and I saw room number 9 and…”

The boy; because he couldn’t be out of middle school, fell silent as Tobio continued to stare. An awkward silence filled the space between them until Tobio coughed and with a light flush pointed with his chin towards the door on his right.

“That’s room number 10.”

The ginger stared for a second longer than _beamed_. Tobio could feel the flush getting hotter on his cheeks as he went back to staring.

“Wow! Thank you! I was so worried I wouldn’t find it! I guess we’re neighbors’ hunh? My name is Hinata, Hinata Shoyou!” with the exclamation of his name the ginger, _Hinata_ , Tobio corrected himself, stepped closer and stuck out a small hand.

As he continued to stretch out his hand Hinata chattered on, seemingly one of the few people who were not instantly turned off by Tobio’s silence.

“Aw man I’m so excited to live here! When I got accepted to this training dorm I was nervous since I wouldn’t know anyone y’know?! No one in my hometown got in so I had to say goodbye to all my friends, but I’m not worried! I’m going to be the ace of Karasuno and I’m going to have a great team and we’re gonna win Nationals!”

With the mention of ace, Tobio felt himself wake up from the awkward limbo he was in. One hand reached out and shook Hinata’s hand and his mouth let loose a scoff of disbelief.

“You? Ace? How tall are you, what position do you play?” Tobio heard the words leave his mouth and then did a double take. “Did you just say Karasuno?!”

As Tobio gripped the small hand he realized there was a roughness to his grip and calluses dotted the palm. He noticed Hinata’s forearms, flexed from their handshake were lean and muscular. He even chanced a look at the shorty’s legs but couldn’t tell the muscle underneath his black sweats.

As Hinata let go of his hand, he huffed.

“Obviously wing spiker since I want to be the Ace, but I also play middle blocker ….! What’s your name anyways! I told you mine, you never told me yours!”

Side stepping lightly Hinata reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and moved to unlock the door. His hands were sweaty, _from having his own place for the first time!_ Not because of the insanely tall and attractive stranger _no, neighbor,_ he had accidently bumped into. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Hinata felt the door knob turn and he chanced a look back. The neighbor was still staring at him with those intense blue eyes, and seemed to take a deep breath and exhale leaning back against his own door frame.

“My name is Kageyama Tobio and I am going to be the best setter in Tokyo. I will give Karasuno back its wings.”

Hinata blinked and paused. _Did he just say Kageyama Tobio, THE KAGEYAMA TOBIO?! As in Kageyama Tobio, the prodigy setter from AOBA JOHSAI!? Did he just say he was going to give Karasuno back its wings?!_

Spinning around Hinata raised one accusing finger and stepped close yet again, looking up because _damn Kageyama was tall and he smelled nice, no forget about that!_

“You can’t play volleyball without a team! WE will give Karasuno back its wings!” emphasizing his point by poking Kageyama’s chest, _ohh his chest is so firm_ Hinata stepped even closer, gold eyes warring with indigo.

Kageyama could feel his heart racing as Hinata invaded his personal space. His heartbeat started to drown out Hinata’s words as all Kageyama could focus on was the sweet smell of apples from Hinata’s hair. He vaguely heard something about _we will give_ and Kageyama forced himself to refocus.

Scoffing again and leaning forward slightly, maybe he was trying to intimidate Hinata with his height; _maybe he was just trying to get closer to the smell of apples_ , Kageyama spoke his words into Hinata’s ear, ginger strands tickling his nose.

“If you want to be a team with me, maybe we should hurry up and get to the pre-team meeting.”

With a screech Hinata jumped back and twirled to face the open door of his apartment, running in he screamed something along the lines of _this is all your fault! You distracted me, oh my god we’re late! Wait for me!_

With a sigh Tobio glanced at his cell noting the time, they had about 15 minutes to get to the practice gym, but their college campus was not small. Sighing again Tobio leaned against his neighbor’s door frame and stole a glance down the hall where he could hear muttering and boxes being ripped open. Eyes widened as he saw black sweats fly out the door of a room, and he stood up straight as Hinata come down the hall tucking in a white button down into khaki pants. Sliding on black dress shoes and twirling around to snatch his keys and wallet that were thrown haphazardly onto the floor Hinata raised an eyebrow at Kageyama.

“So if we’re leaving, I kinda need you to move so I can lock my door. . .”

Kageyama jumped and feeling his cheeks burn again, stepped quickly out of the walkway and into the hallway. Waiting for Hinata to lock the door Kageyama glanced at the time again and swore.

“Hurry up idiot! We only have 8 minutes now!” looking behind him to make sure Hinata was ready Kageyama starting running. He set off towards the looming gym buildings they could see down the street from their apartment, they weren’t hard to miss with the big black banners hanging down the windows; the team’s motto emblazoned across the front. Sparing a glance to the side Kageyama was shocked; Hinata was keeping pace and even speeding up! With a grunt Kageyama started running harder, feeling Hinata’s thin shoulder brush against his side, still keeping pace. Forgetting all about the nice clothes he wore Kageyama started sprinting hard towards the gym where the big red doors were starting to become visible. Hearing Hinata pant beside him Kageyama pushed himself, sticking his arm out as they both reached towards the door handle.

With a glee filled shout Hinata jumped and Kageyama was speechless. He saw his ginger head fly _above and past him_ and reach the door first. Panting slightly Kageyama bent at the waist and put his hands over his head. Taking deep breathes he shot a glare at the orange jumping bean that was currently bouncing up and down crowing about his win.

 _How did he jump like that? Is he just fast? What school is he from? I wonder what his highest jump is?_ With these thoughts tumbling through his head Kageyama stood up straight and turned around taking stock of the smell of Salon Pas and the bright lights reflecting off the wooden floor. In the far end of the gym he could see a group of guys crowding around a dyed blonde man, and a shorter black haired man with glasses. He also noted all the guys were currently staring at them. Feeling his cheeks start to heat up Kageyama dusted off his hands and started to walk down, feigning nonchalance like he hadn’t just swore, and sweated his way in.

Hinata couldn’t stop grinning. Inhaling deeply he couldn’t contain the smiles as the smell of Salon pas invaded his nose. Jumping up and down a couple more times he turned himself to see Kageyama already walking down towards the group of men on the far side of the gym, near a whiteboard and some chairs. Pouting Hinata stopped jumping and also began walking to the group of his _new teammates!_ Feeling another grin starting to push at the corners of his lips Hinata forced himself to sober up. Walking up and gulping down the sudden ball of nervousness in his throat Hinata started squawking.

“Hello! My name is Hinata Shoyou! I am 19 years old, and I play middle blocker! I may be short, but I will become the ace! I look forward to working with you all!” bowing deeply Hinata clenched his eyes shut and awaited judgment.

Kageyama couldn’t believe his eyes and his ears yet again. This idiot literally walked into the center of the group, introduced himself, and stood waiting like he had a death sentence. The group’s attention had shifted from him to Hinata the moment the ginger had started his introduction, and now Kageyama felt awkward as hell waiting on the edge of the circle, undecided between keeping quiet and introducing himself too.

His decision was made for him when a loud HAHAHA broke the silence. A tall black haired guy near the edge of the circle opposite from Kageyama was bent in half laughing his ass off. He was leaning against a black and silver haired dude who was grinning quite wildly. Flipping his bangs out of the way, the black haired guy leered down with a devilish smile.

“Oh ho ho ho, looks like Coach brought us some shrimp this year to celebrate a new team!”

With an EEP, Hinata flipped back up and scowled. Opening his mouth, probably to shout a stupid reply he was startled when a clipboard dropped on top of his head. Wincing and peeking a glance up, Hinata turned pale and mumbled an apology. The blonde haired man, with glaring black pupils gestured towards the chairs in front of them both and Hinata meekly stepped forward and took a seat. The group of men behind him seemed to notice that the blonde haired man was upset and slunk to their seats as well. Sneaking a glance to his left Hinata was surprised to see Kageyama’s blue shirt, flitting his eyes to the right Hinata gulped. The black haired stranger from before was in a red v neck and seemed to have no problems sprawling out besides Hinata. He rolled an eye from out under his bangs and snickered.

Taking a deep breath as the boys in front of him settled into the metal chairs, Coach Ukai Keishin fought back an angry growl. Every year he felt like the general intelligence level went down, but this wasn’t the time to bemoan his group of stupid third years, or to take out his frustration on the impertinent first years. Fingering the two piercings in his left ear he heard a soft chuckle, Ukai snuck a glance at the faculty advisor standing slightly behind him. Takeda Ittetsu was a soft spoken Japanese literature professor with a small obsession with volleyball. His small frame and glasses hid a man of dogged persistence who had initially petitioned for the Karasuno volleyball team to be reformed after an insistent group of first years in his class 6 years ago had pleaded to him for help. Ukai sighed and placed his memories of a young stupid professor being led by a group of first year hot heads in the back of his mind for safekeeping. Memories were for later after they had finished babysitting these damn kids.

“So what do you think so far Takeda-sensei, should we kick the lot of these disrespectful brats out?”

“Ukai- kun don’t be so mean on the first day, you know they’re probably just nervous.” With a gentle smile Takeda- sensei beamed at the group of boys in front of him, and the team smiled back, with calls of _get him sensei! He’s being so mean today! Delinquent coach!_

With a sigh, Coach Ukai scratched the back of his head and then straightened up. Feeling the change in atmosphere the boys quieted down and sat straight as well.

“Welcome to the Karasuno Volleyball Club. I am your coach Ukai Keishin. Next to me is our faculty advisor Takeda Ittetsu. We are aiming this year to take back our crown as National Champions. The past couple of years have been hard for us. Other teams call us “wingless birds” “crows that have forgotten how to fly” and “broken kings”. Last year we made it all the way to the finals for a spot in the national tournament, the first time in almost 3 years. This year” with a finger pointing straight up and eyes alight with inner fire Ukai continued” we will be the best in Tokyo, and all of Japan!” Stepping back and grinning at the applause and catcalls from his audience Ukai clapped his hands together and spoke

“I would like all of you to introduce yourselves _properly_ , starting with our third years.”

Smirking once again the black haired, red shirt next to Hinata stood up and turned so he faced the group.

“Kuroo Tetsuro at your service, third year and team vice-captain. I major in European literature and I hate waking up in the mornings.” With that, Kuroo turned and sprawled back out.

With a shout and a fist pump, the black and silver haired guy next to Kuroo spun around to face the group. Crossing his arms, golden eyes glimmered as he crowed out his introduction.

“Hey, hey, hey! My name is Bokuto Kotaro, the famous third year spiker! If you’re serious about joining this team, I welcome you! I’m aiming for the national Japanese team, and I’m gonna drag all of you newbies to first place!” loud laughter soon followed until with a sigh a black haired guy with gunmetal blue eyes next to Bokuto grabbed an arm and dragged him back into his seat.

“AKAASHI! I wasn’t done introducing myself ye-!! I’m sorry! Let go, please!”

“Hello everyone, my name is Akaashi Keji, I am currently a second year majoring in ornithology. I look forward to our time together.” With a slight bow towards the group, Akaashi sat back down and ceased pinching Bokuto’s arm.

On one side of Hinata, he could sense the chair shaking as Kuroo covered his mouth with his hands, keeping his chuckles to a minimum as the BokuAkaa pair seemed to reenact a terrible comedy duo. Next to the tall third year Hinata barely came up to his shoulder as they sat side by side. On Hinata’s left Kageyama seemed to be frozen in place. He had barely reacted to any of the introductions, and only seemed conscious enough to jiggle his right leg, the leg that was pressed thigh to thigh to Hinata’s own. Hinata could feel his cheeks start to burn as the heat from Kageyama’s leg seeped through his thin dress pants. He shook his head and decided it was time to go back to paying attention to his new senpais. He glanced back up and he felt his jaw drop.

A vertically challenged guy (someone Hinata’s own height!) seemed to be ready to take his turn, not just standing at his chair, but walking to the front of the group, grinning all the way. When he turned and faced everyone a blonde streak of hair stood prominently up and down across his forehead and brown eyes slanted as he introduced himself.

“Karasuno’s resident Guardian Deity, second year Nishinoya Yuu is here!” one arm curled into a muscle as he continued, “I may be small, but height doesn’t matter when it comes to libero! I am also planning on going pro, and this is where we get people to notice me, I mean us!” with that Nishinoya seemed to grin straight at Hinata. Hinata felt his signature sunny grin spread across his cheeks at his new senpai, someone one who totally understood where he came from. Just because you’re short doesn’t mean you can’t be great at sports!

Kageyama was frowning. This was nothing new. It seemed regardless of how he felt on the inside; his face would forever be at rest in a scowl. He listened with half an ear as the third and second years introduced themselves in front of him, noting _Kuroo_ , who was the vice-captain, and _Bokuto_ , who was a famous wing spiker in their division back in high school. He vaguely remembered someone named Akaashi, but this _Nishinoya Yuu_ had caught his attention when it seemed the libero was grinning a little _too_ intently at Hinata. He felt his leg start to vibrate, rubbing against Hinata’s own leg as he couldn’t/ _wouldn’t_ , pull away. Kageyama’s leg felt warm, but Hinata’s thigh felt _hot_ , maybe because he was small? The blood circulated faster? Kageyama didn’t know, but he appreciated the fact that it was _his_ leg and not this _Nishinoya’s_ that was presently pressed against Hinata. He grunted once and let his arm drop down on his right leg, the leg currently vibrating, and felt his arm brush against smooth skin. Hinata seemed to start and the eyes that had been staring straight ahead, rolled to the side and a pink blush seemed to dust his cheeks. Hinata shook his head and snapped back forward as another senpai began to introduce themselves.

A tentative hand seemed to appear out of nowhere from behind Nishinoya and settled softly on his shoulder. Looking up and to his right Nishinoya grinned as he stepped aside to let a tall long haired senpai take his place. Hinata gulped, this senpai looked like he belonged in the yakuza with his beard and broad shoulders. Hinata felt himself back up into his seat, knocking against both Kageyama and Kuroo- senpai’s arms as he leaned back. Kageyama reacted with a menacing glare that caused Hinata to shrink in his seat and whisper a soft _sorry Kageyama_ which seemed to appease him, since Kageyama turned back forwards and left his arm resting against Hinata. Kuroo-senpai on the other hand winked at Hinata and bent a little lower to whisper in his kohai’s ear.

“You scared shimpy? Don’t be, that’s our resident glass heart Asahi Azumane, he looks scary but on the inside he’s a big softy.” With a flick to Hinata’s ear Kuroo sat back up and seemed to go back to paying attention to the introductions. Hinata rubbed a hand over his ear where Kuroo-senpai had flicked him then looked back up at Asahi-senpai who was fidgeting, twisting his fingers together. Hinata was just able to catch the end of his introduction.

“Ano…I am a third year currently studying pediatrics...!” Nishinoya slapped Asahi on the back as he started laughing.

“Okay Azumane, don’t be scared! All these first years look like fun!” With that both Nishinoya and Asahi bowed and took their seats in the group.

Hinata twisted to look around Kuroo to see how many more people needed introductions. He swung back to his seat as a buzz cut senpai caught his eye and gave him a black look, chilling Hinata to his core. The same senpai let out a loud yawn and stood up next to his chair.

“Second year Tanaka Ryunosuke, up and coming ace of Karasuno.” Making another face at the group, and lifting a leg to kneel over his chair he continued.” Somehow I made it into college but all my focus is on volleyball and my family store, let me find one of our new _kohai_ ” with this word Hinata felt a shudder run through him ´are slacking off, I WILL END YOU!” With a determined huff Tanaka sat back down crossing him arms and looking quite pleased with himself. Nishinoya next to him jabbed his side and grinned, Tanaka looked up and grinned as well, relaxing back into his seat.

Quiet fell upon the group as it seemed all the senpai had finished introducing themselves. Coach Ukai stepped forward once more, putting his hands on his hips as he nodded.

“Well that’s all our 3rd and 2nd years at this time. Our current captain and other vice-captain are not available at the mome-.”

With a bang the doors behind Coach and sensei opened, admitting some sunshine and 2 boys from outside. One was black haired, and pretty tall and well built, standing solid against the light. The other had silver hair, lighting around his shoulders and head like a halo. They both bowed to Coach and to sensei than hurried into the gym, grinning as they ended up in front of the group. Coach stepped closer to the black haired one and leaned over, and they exchanged whispers, the silver haired guy smiling gently all the while at the team. With a whispered “I’m fine Coach!” the black haired student stepped next to the silver hair and crossed him arms, seeming to be waiting on Coach Ukai.

Coach Ukai sighed and smiled, placing his arms back on his hips he started anew.

“You first years seem to be all sorts of lucky, our captain and other vice-captain have arrived! Please listen carefully as they introduce themselves.”

Stepping up the silver haired senpai bowed, than snapped back up smiling.

“Hello everyone! My name is Sugawara Koshi, but you can call me Suga! I am one of the vice-captains for Karasuno, currently a third year studying music theory. Fun fact, I also play the flute!” With another smile and a small hand wave Suga stepped aside, letting the black haired senpai step forward and face the group.

Kageyama was still, feeling the heat of Hinata’s arm pressing against his own, forcing himself not to tense up. He felt other introductions whiz by his head, only paying attention when the silver haired senpai had introduced himself as vice –captain. Suga-senpai didn’t seem very athletic, so Kageyama was slightly confused by the title.  Taking note of the black haired senpai who had stepped into Suga’s place, Kageyama eyed the bulging forearms that had appeared when the last senpai had crossed his arms. He heard a small _eep_ from Hinata as the captain glared at everybody gathered.

“As many of you may have guessed, I am the team captain of Karasuno, Sawamara Daichi. I am currently a third year studying Japanese literature with Kuroo.” who looked up excitedly and flipped a thumbs up at Daichi, that was promptly ignored “I am not expecting anyone to be perfect, nor am I expecting one person to carry the team. We came so far last year because _we worked together_ as a unit to take down Tokyo’s best. I have high expectations for this year, let’s make it to Nationals!” and with a big grin, that inspired confidence Daichi bowed and stepped back next to Suga.

The team around Hinata and Kageyama, with the exception of the other first years, burst into cheers at their captain’s words, accepting the two late comers with slaps on the backs as they took their seats with the group. Next to Hinata Kuroo leaned over to bump fists with Daichi, exchanging little grins as they quieted down one more time.

Coach Ukai cleared his throat and took one last look over the group of boys around him.

“Now I would like our new first years to stand and line up here in front of the team to introduce yourselves. Please give us your name, desired position and a small fact. If you joke too much I will make you run laps!” with a snort Coach stepped back with sensei, watching four boys line up.

Hinata could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he lined up behind a super tall silver haired foreigner. He could feel Kageyama shifting behind him, and behind Kageyama a taller blonde with glasses had his hands tucked into his pocket, seemingly unaffected by everything going on around him. They turned as one to face the group of senpai, and Hinata closed his eyes shut as they bowed. Blinking his eyes open Hinata stared at all the senpai that had introduced themselves and found himself relaxing as Kuroo senpai wiggled his fingers, and Suga senpai smiled encouragingly. He yelped as he felt a small pinch on his right, and shot a withering glare at Kageyama who stood still and silent as if he hadn’t just moved.

The silver haired foreigner on Hinata’s left seemed to be first up; he stepped forward and smiled as he looked down from his impressive height.

“Ohayo senpais! My name is Haiba Lev, Lev stands for lion. I play middle blocker and I come from the same high school as Kuroo-senpai!” With that statement Kuroo groaned and sank into his chair, ignoring the glee filled look Lev shot him.” I look forward to learning from all of you and _becoming the ace!”_ With that statement Lev’s smile became sinister, leering at Hinata from the corner of his eye.

Hinata huffed and all his hesitation flew out the window as he stomped his foot and glared at Lev, green eyes sparking with gold. Forgetting the request of Coach Ukai, Hinata bumbled into his second introduction.

 “Well my name is Hinata Shoyou and I will become the ace! I also play middle blocker “Hinata ignored the scoffs and the snorts of disbelief “My highest jump is 333cm!” With this news most of the senpais quieted down and stared at the short orange top. Hinata could vaguely hear Nishinoya senpai commenting to Asahi-senpai “wow! Isn’t that close to you?!”

Kageyama could feel his anger building in his stomach. For some reason all the senpais continued to stare at Hinata, and even Kageyama couldn’t hold back a little surprise at the revelation of Hinata’s jump. However it didn’t excuse everyone staring at him! Kageyama grunted and stepped forward bowing swiftly to the group of guys.

“My name is Kageyama Tobio.” With the release of his name whispers started again with the senpais, but used to it Kageyama continued. “I play setter and I can also serve.” He paused and felt a blush coming on, that he hid behind a glare as he stated his fun fact.                                      “Ilovestrawberrymilk.”

The silence that fell was deafening as Kageyama forced himself not to panic. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Hinata was staring at him, having forgotten all about his ace drama with Lev. A cackle burst out of Kuroo as tears started to fall; the bangs in his face flying everywhere, Bokuto hooted his laughter as well leaning on Kuroo. Suga sent a thumbs up as he hid his grin with his other hand, and Daichi forced himself to remain stoic. Nishinoya was in the back gossiping with Tanaka, hiding his mouth behind his hand a stage whisper floated by “ _that’s the super scary, King of the Court Kageyama? Seems more like kindergartener Kageyama!´_   Kageyama felt his face burning and opened his mouth to deny that _no he wasn’t the king of the court!_ When Coach Ukai cleared his throat and glared menacingly behind Kageyama at the senpais. The senpais realized their mistake and quieted down; after all there was only one more first year, than they could run wild!

The tall blonde kid with glasses stood slouching at the end of the line, big red Sony headphones around his neck. He noticed that the senpai had quieted down so he stepped forward, dipping his head down slightly as he spoke.

“Hello senpai, my name is Tsukishima Kei.” Looking up he let a fake smile grace his face. “I play middle blocker, and I look forward to working with you all.” Ending his introduction with another fake smile and a small head bob, Tsukishima stepped back into line.

Kageyama stared at Tsukishima as he stepped into place besides him. _Hey! He didn’t give fun fact about himself!_ Stewing about his predicament Kageyama listened with half an ear as Coach Ukai stepped forward and thanked everyone for coming to the meeting. He mentioned something about a real practice; _yes I’ll be able to play for real,_ and something about making sure they signed up for locker numbers and to leave Takeda Sensei with their personal information so that he could contact them all later. With one last clap Coach Ukai signaled it was okay for everyone to move, and the group of restless boys scattered. Some, including Suga and Daichi went straight to Takeda Sensei, writing their information down on a clipboard, some, like Kuroo and Bokuto were standing in a group talking amongst themselves, an enthusiastic Lev bounding into their midst like a long greyhound. Kageyama stood with Hinata, torn between lining up to leave his information, and walking up to the other team members fooling around. Hinata didn’t look that better off, his eyes switching between Suga and Kuroo as he contemplated what to do. Tsukishima was already in line behind Tanaka senpai at the clipboard when their decision was made for them.

“Shrimpy! Strawberry milk King! Come over here, don’t be scaaaared~!” Nishinoya grinned at the both of them from underneath Asahi’s arm, where they were both standing a little apart from Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Lev.

Both Hinata and Kageyama winced at their new nicknames, but wisely kept quiet, walking over to their senpai.  Asahi seemed to be talking to Akaashi and there was a clipboard over here as well making the rounds. Currently it was gripped in Bokuto’s hands as he gestured wildly, the papers on the clipboard flapping as they _whoosed_ through the air.

“Lev! I can’t believe you’re so tall! What are you mixed with? Half giraffe?!” Laughing at his own joke Bokuto winced and grabbed his side where it seemed Akaashi had pinched him.

“Please pass the clipboard along to our first years Bokuto-san.”

Meekly following orders, Bokuto passed the clipboard along to Lev, who answered him laughing saying _no he wasn’t half giraffe, but he was half Russian. No he didn’t speak Russian, he had grown up here in Japan, speaking and reading his father’s tongue._ Lev than passed the clipboard to Hinata, who huffed a little but, signed his name with a smiley face under locker number 10, Kageyama followed with his name under locker number 9. As Kageyama started to pass the clipboard along to Nishinoya senpai, he paused at the crafty smile on the libero’s face.  Leaning in and pointing his mouth up at his stupid kohai that refused to bend down and accommodate his shorter senpai Nishinoya breathed out “don’t worry I’m not trying to steal short stuff, I got my own fun over here” with a meaningful squeeze of Asahi’s arm, that caused the glass heart to look down questioningly, Nishinoya grinned at the red face in front of him. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arm, _why did he grab his arm, like they had been friends forever,_ and then proceeded to storm over to the other clipboard in Tskukishima’s hands. Kageyama ignored the calls that floated behind them about _seeing them later, and be ready for practice on Monday!_ Hinata just looked blankly up and took his spot in line behind the blonde. As Tsukishima turned to pass Hinata the clipboard, Kuroo popped out of nowhere, escaping the loud group that had begun to race around the gym, Asahi and Akaashi asking both Nishinoya and Bokuto to _slow down!_

 

Kuroo leaned over Tsukishima, ignoring the icy look on the blonde’s face as he read off the phone number and dorm number provided. He whistled and looked at Tsukishima from underneath his bangs as he whispered something about _being right on top of him_ in their dorm building. Both Hinata and Kageyama’s cheeks burned at the barely hidden innuendo as Tsukishima snarked something back along the lines of _hoping that Kuroo senpai wasn’t a light sleeper since he planned on blasting his music all night long._ Kuroo grinned and placed an arm around the blonde’s irritated shoulder as he led him away towards the gym doors. Hinata hurried to write down his own phone number and dorm address, and passed the list along to Kageyama. Takeda Sensei seemed like a gentle man, and he smiled at both first years as they bowed and thanked him as they also began to walk out the gym. The others had stopped their fun and seemed to also be leaving, everyone hollering goodbyes and _see you tomorrow for practice_.

Hinata glanced up at Kageyama as they naturally started their walk back home together. They were walking quite close, not touching but skin definitely brushing against the other, Hinata could feel the finer traces of hair against his skin when Kageyama walked close enough and felt another blush heating his cheeks. He resolutely looked down and forced himself to think about his new teammates and not about Kageyama’s arms. Unbeknownst to Hinata Kageyama was also mentally struggling. Every time he felt the slight arm and the _heat_ of that arm pass across his skin, he felt his own arm tingle. They were nearing closer and closer to their dorm, the afternoon sun sinking behind them in a pretty backdrop. It was pretty late since the meeting had taken the better half of the day and since their walk wasn’t rushed this time they took the full 20 minutes back. Passing by the vending machines right outside their dorm, Hinata paused and reached into his pocket, jingling around until he found his wallet.

Stepping away from Kageyama, who had stopped and was waiting, his hands in his pockets, Hinata fed money into the machine and pressed two buttons. A _clink_ and a _clack_ later Hinata turned around with a big smile on his face. Kageyama could feel his heart, thumping again in his ears, as Hinata reached forward and placed a strawberry milk in his hands.

Popping open the regular milk in his hands Hinata gestured for Kageyama to open his own. Hesitantly Kageyama popped the top and lifted his drink, pausing when Hinata _clinked_ their bottles together.

“Here’s to Karasuno, and all our crazy senpais!” With a grin Hinata chugged his milk back, letting out a refreshed sigh. Kageyama lifted the milk to his lips and drank without thinking about the taste for once. He kept his eyes trained on the auburn hair glinting gold in the late summer sun and thought to himself _cheers to new teammates._

 


	2. Soft Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathes and sleepy confessions. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slight fluff and relationship building between our favorite crows.

Hinata Shoyou was not a shy person. Yes he could be quiet at times, even intense during volleyball games according to his old friends, but he was never afraid of speaking his mind. He leaned back against his room door, letting the cool ac of his dorm float across his face, as he closed his eyes.

_So why was he so nervous around Kageyama?_ Nervous might not even be the right word to describe how he felt about the prodigy setter who was currently sitting in his living room. _Was he shy?_ No he knew it wasn’t shyness, they had shared a cheers for goodness sake!

Following the chugging of their milk Hinata and Kageyama walked together to their neighboring rooms, slowing down as they respectively faced room number 9 and 10. As they made eye contact Kageyama had paused before grabbing his keys, hesitantly leaning against his door as he stared once again at Hinata. Hinata could feel that indigo stare burn into the side of his face and felt sweat drip slowly down his shoulder blades. Fumbling for anything to stop that burning stare Hinata said the first thing that had come to mind.

“Do you want to hang out?”

Shocked at his own brazenness Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the rejection that would surely be leaving his neighbor’s lips. _They had just met geesh! Well we did walk up and back together…and we’re going to be teammates so we’re going to get closer…._ Stopping his train of thought was a small cough. Peeling his eyes open Hinata blushed at the sight of Kageyama blushing. It wasn’t too obvious unless you looked for it, but behind his hand, Hinata could see Kageyama was covering pink cheeks. His blue eyes weren’t looking at Hinata as he muttered _sure, but I have to shower first_ , gesturing towards the button down on his chest, that had little sweat stains on the sides. Hinata blinked and glanced down at himself, noting the sweat stains that he could see across his chest. Looking up he nodded furiously hiding his own blushes with an _OF COURSE, just knock on my door when you’re ready!_ He juggled his own keys and was able to shoot a smile towards Kageyama, who also was grabbing his keys from out of his pocket. With a small smile, more of a grimace from Kageyama, the 2 boys stepped into their dorm rooms.

Where one promptly collapsed into a pile, and the other raced to take off his clothes and turn the bath on.

Kageyama didn’t know how he got so lucky. He wasn’t the best at making friends, his face scared off all his classmates during elementary school, and by the time it came to middle and high school, Kageyama was serious about volleyball and his dedication scared off his teammates. He wasn’t unpopular with the opposite gender, but he always thought of the girls that dragged him behind the school after classes to softly worded confessions as annoying since they cut into his practice time. Sometime during his junior year of high school Kageyama noticed that he was more interested in thighs than breasts, and that a short skirt did nothing for him, but kneepads and volleyball shorts caught his attention more often than not. He accepted this turn of events with his usual stoicism but it was much easier to turn down the girls when he mentioned that he _played for the other team_ , most girls would glance up stars in their eyes as they whispered that _his secret was safe! No one would find out,_ and that _they were rooting for him!_ Others would stare up broken hearted but compliant, asking him to still please accept their gift, and that they understood.

_This time will be different, I can do this._ Shaking his head as Kageyama got up off the floor; he stripped off his shirt, and threw it into his room. Reaching the bathroom he leaned in to start the bath. Frowning as he turned the faucet and all he could hear was air rushing through the pipes. Kageyama stepped back and crossed his arms glaring at the pipes in his bathroom. Their dorm rooms weren’t terrible, but they weren’t the newest either. In the two weeks Kageyama had started living here, the water didn’t work just one time, in the middle of a freak thunderstorm. Sighing as he grabbed a towel and ran it under the sink, he rubbed his body down quickly, hissing when the cold cloth brushed against his nipples. Slipping his pants off Kageyama did a quick wash through, wiping down his lower back where the most sweat had collected, and rubbing the cloth down against his thighs and groin. Ignoring how good the water felt cooling him off, he dried off quickly pulling on an old white t shirt, and navy blue shorts. He stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of tea he had, he grabbed his keys and cell and got ready to leave. As he slipped some flip flops on and locked the door, he could feel his heart starting to race again. Scolding himself and forcing his heart to slow down, he knocked on Hinata’s door.

Hinata had raced for the bathroom as soon as he had stepped inside. _Was Kageyama a fast bather? Do I have anything to drink for when he comes over? Ohmygod I didn’t even unpack yet!!_ With those thoughts Hinata pulled his shirt off and threw it into a corner of the bathroom, he could get his hamper later. He reached over to the bathtub and experimentally tried turning the handle. There was a pause before with a _hiss_ water started gushing out. Hinata slipped his fingers under the tap and smiled as he felt the warm water over his fingers. Not cold enough to make him shiver, but not too hot that he was boiling in the summer heat. As he stood up to slip his pants off, he could faintly hear knocking on his door. His head flew up and he stopped undoing the button on his pants. Forgetting he was shirtless Hinata raced to the door. _Oh my god?! Is he fast? Am I just slow? It’s only been like 5 minutes?!_  Screeching to a halt at the door, Hinata grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath. Pulling the door open Hinata smiled at Kageyama, who looked at him and promptly looked down covering his face.

“Uhm…Here!” Shoving the tea bottle at Hinata’s face and refusing to meet his eyes, Kageyama stood cursing his burning cheeks. He hadn’t expected to get an eye full of creamy skin, glistening faintly in the summer humidity. He had noticed Hinata’s collar bones standing prominently out, as the muscles of his chest stretched across defined pectorals. Hinata wasn’t overly muscular, but his slight frame had all the lines of hard work, and sports etched in. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, his hand rising to cover his mouth once again, Kageyama stole a glance at the soft stomach, a very faint v line extending into Hinata’s pants, still the same black pants as before. Realizing Hinata was still in the same pants made Kageyama straighten up. _Did he not take a bath? Oh god, I rushed over here not thinking about the fact that Hinata’s bath might work!_

As Kageyama opened his mouth, to insist that he could wait at his own house until Hinata was done bathing, Hinata beat him to the punch.

”Oh wow, thanks Kageyama! I was just thinking that since I just moved in I didn’t have anything to drink. Come on in, sorry about the mess I didn’t even get to unpack yet.” Stepping aside, still conveniently forgetting that fact that he was shirtless, Hinata waved Kageyama through. Kageyama called out the traditional greeting as he slipped off his flip flops, stepping into the living room he noticed it was the exact same as his own room. The living room was the first room to the apartment, with the small kitchen tucked into one corner. A hallway led to 2 doors, one he assumed was a bedroom, and the other the bathroom. Cocking his head Kageyama listened hard. Interrupting Hinata who was mumbling about unopened boxes, and grabbing cups Kageyama spoke “Is the bathtub on?”

Hinata stopped talking and quickly put down the cups in his hand.  Feeling his face burst into heat, he called behind as he raced to the bathroom “Oh yea! I totally forgot! Just take a seat and have some tea! I’ll be right back!” Rushing into the bathroom and sighing as he turned the faucet, he was grateful. The tub hadn’t over -filled but it was dangerously close to. As he stood back up he glanced at the mirror instinctively and froze. His hands rising to clutch at his _naked_ shoulders Hinata nearly groaned aloud. He had greeted Kageyama _shirtless!_ If Kageyama didn’t think he was weird, he was definitely going to think he was a pervert now. Stepping out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, Hinata shut and leaned against his door closing his eyes.

He let the ac drift across his face as he cooled down. Kageyama was sitting in his living room. Why did he feel so nervous? Why did he feel so shy? Was it because Kageyama was a famous setter, one of the best in their generation if the rumors were true? No he had been nervous when he had first literally bumped into his _attractive_ neighbor. Groaning Hinata slid down against the door, hugging his knees contemplating his future teammate in his living room. He remembered his firm chest, and the way his indigo eyes seemed to stare straight into his and see nothing else. He remembered the warmth that came from Kageyama’s arm as they sat next to each other in the meeting and his arm brushing against his on their way home. Hinata groaned as his cheeks burned remembering the heat and the muscle of Kageyama’s thigh jiggling beside his own.

Hinata almost screamed when a knock sounded behind his back. Scrambling to get back up and frantically searching around his room for a shirt, he swallowed, wetting his dry throat as he called out “Yes?”

There was a hesitant pause and then “Hey if you want me to wait…until you’re done bathing…I don’t mind…I can wait at my room if you want….”

Shaking his head and forgetting about his shirt once again Hinata opened his door. “No! I mean, no….you don’t have to. I didn’t realize I was such a slow bather! If I had known I would have waited till later!” Hinata blinked as his eyes met Kageyama’s once again. Those blue, blue eyes met his own and Hinata almost forgot how to breathe.

Kageyama was standing in the darkened hallway, his white t shirt seeming to glow in the gloom. His hair was pushed back giving him a very sexy, bed tousled look. He was tall enough that his face was tilted down to meet Hinata’s own, leveling with the ginger’s forehead. Since Hinata had blown his door open as soon as he heard Kageyama might be leaving they were very close, close enough to touch if either one of them dared.

Kageyama broke the stare first, clearing his throat and looking away from the creamy skin, once again on display. He could see faint freckles on Hinata’s chest, and a dark desire in his soul screamed that he should find out how Hinata’s skin tasted, if it was as smooth and sweet as it looked. _Would he taste like apples?_

Kageyama cleared his throat again, and a gruffer sounding voice from before answered Hinata without thinking.

“You’re not a slow bather. My bath just doesn’t work, so I just wiped down and came over.”

This seemed to break the trance Hinata was in, blinking as he shot back

“So you didn’t get to bathe? We ran so much today…You must feel gross!” Wrinkling his nose Hinata stepped a little closer and sniffed.

“You don’t smell….But would you like to take a bath? The tub isn’t huge but we could both fit if we squeeze.”

Forgetting all about the tense situation they were in, Hinata stepped forward and pushed lightly on Kageyama’s shoulder, forcing him to take a step back. Hinata reached for the bathroom door across the hall and pushed it open, the warm light filling the dark hallway. Little puffs of steam floated in the air as Hinata grinned over his shoulder.

“Don’t feel nervous! I bathed with my friends all the time back home, we had outdoor onsens, and when you have a group of muddy boys, they piled us all in at once to save time.” Hinata blanched as he thought about what he just said and to whom. “Unless you want to go first, I don’t mind waiting! I still have to wash my hair and stuff…” Trailing off as Kageyama remained silent Hinata wanted to bang his head against the bathtub. He had gotten so worked up when he thought that Kageyama might be feeling sweaty and gross that he had offered a bath without thinking. It was the same thing he would have done for my friends back home, and he didn’t want Kageyama to feel uncomfortable. He had forgotten the small fact that they had _JUST MET TODAY._

_Kageyama definitely thinks I’m a pervert. I greet him naked; I’m asking him to get into the bath with a total stranger (pretty much); and dammit! I’m still shirtless!_

As Hinata slowly self-destructed in front of the bathtub, Kageyama was not far behind. He had to stifle a groan when Hinata’s hot hand had pressed against his shoulder through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Kageyama moved on autopilot as he turned around and stepped into the doorway of the bathroom following Hinata, tracing the shoulder blades and muscles of the slim strong back in front of him with his eyes. The freckles danced across both shoulders and Kageyama bit his lip. He vaguely heard something about bathing together, but his mind was fuzzy with the slight heat of the bathroom, and all the glistening skin on display in front of him. He reached down to his own t-shirt and peeled it off.

At the sound of rustling clothes Hinata turned around and his cheeks burned once again. _Kageyama was taking off his shirt. Kageyama had smooth muscles that flexed beneath his skin. Kageyama had a six pack. Kageyama had pink nipples._ Shaking his head and forcing himself to calm down Hinata stepped back from the bathtub, and at Kageyama’s questioning look once he had taken off his shirt, he gestured towards the tub.

“You can go ahead and get in first!” With a nervous rub of his hair Hinata laughed softly. “I still didn’t get to wash the grime off, but since you said you already wiped down, feel free!” With that Hinata turned around to save himself and kneeled at the showerhead besides the tub. He set up the little stool by the drain and chanced a look behind him. He promptly faced his eyes forward as a very sculpted butt cheek floated by. He forced himself to calm down, _they were just two friends bathing together_ , and he didn’t want to have an _accident_.

Kageyama never really felt much shame about his body. He knew he was pretty muscular, and he knew that his body was something he worked hard on. As he flipped his shirt off, setting it into a pile near the door, he watched Hinata set up the showering stool. Peeling off his shorts and boxers, setting them in the same pile as his shirt, he stepped into the tub relaxing as he felt the temperature, not too hot, and not too cold slide onto his limbs. He breathed out a sigh as he stretched back, ducking under the water once. Blinking back the water and pushing his hair back Kageyama felt his breath catch in his throat.

Hinata had taken off his bottoms at some point, and was currently washing his hair. The smell of apples was starting to spread as he lathered up, but all Kageyama could focus on was the white shampoo sliding down the curve of Hinata’s back, dipping down between his chee-! Kageyama forced himself to close his eyes and dunked himself under the water once more. _I canNOT ruin this!_  

As Hinata rinsed off, he stood, letting the showerhead run down his body, the soap sliding down his back. Kageyama allowed himself to stare, hungrily eyeing the pert backside, as Hinata bent over to shake the last of the soap off. He face was halfway concealed under the water, so he allowed himself this small pleasure. He leaned back and let himself half close his eyes, the slight heat of the bathwater soothing him. As Hinata finished off, and turned off the showerhead, he glanced at Kageyama and smiled.

Kageyama looked so content in the bath, almost asleep leaning back. Hinata moved closer and kneeled besides the tub, ignoring the wet tile, and letting his fingers trace over the water. Kageyama looked at his fingers but made no effort to move. Hinata tilted his head and motioned with his chin for Kageyama to move his legs. Kageyama’s eyes seemed to gleam for a second, but then the long legs shifted and made space. Hinata smiled again and looking away stepped into the bath.

Hinata held back a moan as the warm water slid over his body, holding back the urge to stretch and lay out. He leaned his head back against the edge of the tub and stretched his arms out behind his head as he yawned. The two boys sat quietly in the bath, enjoying the heat, and the quiet camaraderie between them. At some point Hinata may have drifted off, because his eyes blinked open with the sound of a small splash. Kageyama was shifting his position, trying to move as quietly as possible, to not disturb his bath mate. Hinata watched silently as Kageyama moved his arms and chest, the water sliding down the smooth planes as he sat up. Hinata held back a shudder as one long leg brushed against his under the water. Kageyama glanced up when their skin made contact, but made no effort to move when he saw Hinata’s relaxed face. They continued to sit silently, bare leg against bare leg as the water cooled off.

_We have to get out at some point, but it feels so nice_ Hinata mused to himself. _I wonder if I brought any towels. Damn, my extra one is in the box._ Groaning as real world problems drifted back into his head Hinata dropped his chin into his chest.

_This feels so nice…_ Kageyama thought to himself, watching the ginger across from him sigh and relax into the bath. _I don’t think I ever really bathed with anyone like this before…I’ve been to team bathrooms, but that’s always just to shower, not sit in the tub…His leg feels so hot…even under the water….his legs feel so slim compared to mine. The apple shampoo he uses smells nice…I’m glad I wasn’t imagining things earlier._ Kageyama’s musing were cut short when he heard Hinata groan, and his eyes widened when he saw the chin drop. He was about to open his mouth and ask what was wrong when Hinata answered his unspoken questions.

“We’re gonna have to get out soon.” At those words Hinata lifted his chin and met Kageyama’s eyes smiling wryly. Hinata shifted, unconsciously rubbing his leg against Kageyama’s. “I have a towel here, but I forgot my spares in the box in my room. You can have the one I brought, but I’m gonna have to make a run for it.”

With those words Hinata gathered his legs underneath him, sliding against Kageyama’s leg one last time before he stood up. He turned quickly, leaving Kageyama’s eyes to wander once again, tracing the water sliding and dripping across his slim, smooth back. The water drifted lower, pulling Kageyama’s eyes on a tour down the round globes of Hinata’s ass, and the sinewy thighs below that. Hinata’s legs tapered off into slim calves, and his feet looked pretty small for a guy’s Kageyama lazily noted.

Kageyama snapped his eyes up as Hinata turned around, a small hand towel thankfully, _regretfully,_ hiding the most important part of him from Kageyama’s lecherous gaze. Hinata smiled as he offered a fluffy orange towel. Kageyama flexed his legs under the water and stood straight up, not caring in the least if he was exposed. He reached for the towel noting Hinata’s flushed expression and averted eyes and shrugged wrapping the towel around his waist. Unconsciously he reached a hand out and patted Hinata, fingers twisting in the damp strands, thanking him for the towel. Hinata looked up at this and smiled.

“Hey just wait here I’ll be right back!” With that Hinata took a deep breath, and braced himself for the cold of the ac in the rest of his apartment. He opened the door and shrieked, running across the hallway and ripping open the box he thought he had packed his extra linen and towels in. Teeth chattering he found his extra blue towel and wrapped it around his shivering form. He grabbed 2 extra white towels for their hair and shot back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him in relief at the still warm air. Kageyama had moved to a seated position, underwear and shorts on, shirt still on the floor besides him. Hinata hurried to pull on some clean underwear and his own pair of shorts. As Kageyama moved to use the wet towel to dry his hair Hinata, grabbed the extra one he had brought and dropped it on Kageyama’s head.

“Don’t use the wet one! You’ll catch a cold” Ruffling the towel Hinata dried Kageyama’s hair, small hands gently drying the ebony locks as he hummed some nonsense. Kageyama relaxed and let Hinata do as he wished, soaking up the attention like a small plant in the sun.

With a final pat, and a declaration of _all done!_ Kageyama blinked and sat straight up, the towel laid across his shoulders. Hinata busied himself with pulling on a shirt, and draining the tub. Kageyama pulled his own shirt on and stood awkwardly by the bathroom door until Hinata was finished. Hinata reached around him to open the bathroom door, and they walked into the dark hallway. As Hinata led them back into the living room, Kageyama noted the damp ginger strands dripping into the towel around Hinata’s neck. As Hinata gestured for Kageyama to take a seat, on the one couch in the room, Kageyama reached out a hand without thinking and pulled Hinata besides him. Hinata let out a small _oof_ as he sat down, almost in Kageyama’s lap. Kageyama’s hands were insistent pushing down on Hinata’s shoulders until Hinata felt his butt on the floor in front of Kageyama, and Kageyama’s knees fenced around him.

Just as Hinata was about to ask what was going on, Kageyama grabbed the towel around his shoulders and dropped it on top of his head.

“Baka…You’re going to catch a cold too….” And with that softly uttered statement Kageyama started drying Hinata’s hair. He was very gentle, untangling the ginger curls with his fingers where they snagged, half dry. He was careful not to scratch the delicate ears, and made sure he fluffed all the moisture out. So intent he was on his task, he didn’t notice the red blush spreading from Hinata’s chest across his shoulders and back and neck. Hinata was quiet and still, appreciating this different side of Kageyama, this tender touch on his head. Hinata felt warm with all of Kageyama surrounding him, the clean fresh smell of just washed skin floating in his nose. Kageyama’s fingers stilled as the last drop of water was fluffed away. He ran his fingers through the knot free hair one last time, satisfied with his work.

Hinata sat still even after Kageyama had finished, enjoying the silence that fell around them. He glanced lazily out the window at the night sky and wondered what time it was. Not realizing he had spoken out loud, he tilted his head back when Kageyama answered.

“It feels like it’s around 7.” Fumbling for his cell phone that was still in his short’s pocket Kageyama checked the time and blanched. “Never mind…it’s actually 7:58.”  With the telling of the time Hinata’s eyes grew wide and he scrambled from between Kageyama’s legs to the kitchen. Kageyama leaned back into the couch that was surprisingly comfy and waited for the ginger to return. Hinata came back with 2 cups, the bottle of tea from earlier and some wrapped Tupperware. He set everything down on the floor and sat back down leaning his back against Kageyama’s legs. Kageyama ignored the giddiness in his stomach at Hinata’s casual touches and leaned forward accepting the cup of tea Hinata poured.  With drinks served, Hinata focused his attention on the Tupperware and grinned at Kageyama’s questioning sniff.

“My mom is a big worrywart; she was against me moving by myself, crying about how _her baby is going to starve! Who’s going to make sure you eat?!_ So before leaving today she packed me enough food to feed a small army...” And without much ado Hinata opened the container. The smell of rice and meat wafted up and Kageyama could see some kind curry covering the mound. Feeling his mouth water he glanced at the knowing grin on Hinata’s face and felt a small smile dance across his lips. Hinata passed him a pair of chopsticks and they dug into the delicious homemade food.

When the container was empty and Hinata had burped, they lay back in companionable silence. Hinata sat next to Kageyama on the couch; covering his eyes with an arm as he rubbed his stomach. Kageyama wasn’t much better off, a still silent figure besides him. Hinata could feel sleep overtaking him as the events of his day played back in his mind, and he smiled once again to himself. He forced himself to get up and grab the blanket that was in the corner of the living room and dragged it back to where Kageyama hadn’t even stirred on the couch. Hinata sat next to him, spreading the blanket across the both of their legs. Kageyama grunted a thanks and Hinata hesitantly leaned his head against his shoulder. Taking a chance and a deep breath Hinata reached for Kageyama’s hand between them.

“Ne…Kageyama….” When a small _nhnn_ was his reply, Hinata continued. “I’m glad we met.” When Hinata felt a shoulder stiffen, he hurried to continue. “I was really nervous about moving out here and not having any friends….back home I grew up with all my friends from elementary school all the way up to high school. This is the first time I’ve ever been by myself…and I’ve never really been on a volleyball team like this before. No one in my hometown was trying to play seriously, and I didn’t really have a team to play competitively with until my senior year.” Snuggling in closer taking Kageyama’s silence as acceptance Hinata closed his eyes and continued talking, his voice gradually getting softer as he drifted closer to sleep.

“So…I’m grateful for having met you…Super lucky actually…the best setter in all of Tokyo….is gonna be _my setter_ …” With these softly spoken words Hinata closed his eyes pulled the hand that was holding Kageyama’s hand closer to his chest and fell truly asleep.

Kageyama could feel the heat on his face once again. He could also feel his hand between Hinata’s warm palm and chest, rising and falling as the ginger fell deeper into sleep. He took a deep breath and softly leaned his head against the ginger on his shoulder, their hair mixing together on the back of the couch. Kageyama closed his eyes and left out a sigh. He had never really had friends before, he had never really cared if people cared about him, or wanted to make sure he was happy or comfortable. He definitely had never shared a bath or a meal with a friend before.

But deep down inside Kageyama knew he wanted _more._ The images of Hinata’s naked body floated past his eyes, the smell of apples _so close_ nestled in his nose and the feeling in his chest when Hinata had dried his hair, told him he wanted more.

To the dark sky and the soft sounds of student’s talking and laughing in the street below them Kageyama let his own confession fall from his lips.

“I’m really glad I met you too….Shoyou.” And with a feather soft kiss to the ginger hair on his shoulder, Kageyama allowed himself to fall asleep, promising himself that tomorrow was going to be even better than today.         


	3. Midnight Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can't let sleeping crows lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Sorry for the delay I had to find some more inspiration. The story is going to start taking off in a slightly different direction now. Please let me know what you think, thanks!

_It’s so hot._ This was the first thought that ran through Tobio’s mind. _But something feels so soft_ was the second thought. Taking a deep breath and snuggling into the fluffy smell of apples under his chin Tobio hummed softly under his breath. His arms were wrapped around a slim body, heated thighs between his own, thin arms wrapped around him.

Tobio forced open his eyes so fast he felt his eyelids burn. Looking down into the orange mop of hair under his chin, and the pink lips drooling lightly into his shirt collar Tobio could feel his heartbeat start to thud against his ribcage. Praying it wasn’t loud enough to wake the man sleeping in his arms Tobio continued to stare. Shoyou when asleep looked older than he did when awake. Maybe because his face was always pulled into a grin or cheeks puffed into a pout the difference between the two was a little shocking. Asleep, Shoyou had long eyelashes that fluttered as he dreamed. The puffed checks were flat and cheekbones appeared seemingly etched by moonlight coming through the window. Even the drool was tempered by the pink lips pursed so close to Tobio’s neck, small puffs of air cooling and heating his body at the same time. Tobio lifted his one hand that had previously cradled the small of Shoyou’s back and tried to gently push the man away. The other hand that was trapped between their chests delicately pushed at the sleeping man’s chest to no avail.

Tobio felt a sweat drop run down his back. He had to get away otherwise they were gonna have an “ahem” _big problem_. Their thighs that were tangled together forced the smaller man’s skin to rub against his own since their shorts had ridden up. Tobio could feel the silkiness and the pull of muscles and almost groaned aloud as Shoyou stubbornly resisted all attempts of escape and pulled Tobio closer to him. The arms wrapped around his side slid under his shirt and pressed their stomachs together. Shoyou’s lips lifted past the shirt collar to press directly against Tobio’s neck. As Shoyou snuggled into Tobio’s neck he pressed a kiss to his throat and mumbled something about 5 more minutes. Tobio couldn’t help himself he moaned. He gave up trying to escape and allowed himself to press fully against the warm body against him. Shoyou’s lips were still pressed against his neck and Tobio wildly thought about what it would like to feel a wet hot tongue. Tobio hooked a leg around Shoyou and used the leverage to pull the small body even closer. Shoyou whined softly and arched his lower half and grinded down across the hardness in Tobio’s lap. Tobio bit his lip to quiet the moan that threated to escape. During their sleep the duo had ended up lengthwise on the couch with Shoyou pressed on the inside. Taking advantage Tobio pushed back and forced the ginger deeper into the couch, the hard cock in his shorts rubbing against the smooth skin of Shoyou’s thigh. Tobio buried his nose into the dip of Shoyou’s neck and shoulder and mouthed a soft kiss against the even softer skin there. Shoyou moaned and blinked one sleepy golden eye open. Tobio froze, his eyes level with Shoyou for once together on the couch, their stomachs pressed against each other, thighs still intertwined.

Shallow breathes were the only sound heard for a moment and moonlight continued to stream through the window making Shoyou’s skin glow, and his golden eyes shine. Tobio held his breath, heartbeat once again pounding in his ears as he thought of something to say.

Shoyou had woken up to a delicious feeling. Something hot and hard had been rubbing against his own groin sending shivers of pleasure that had woken him up. The heat of large hands pressed against his back lulled him into such a feeling of security he had been loath to wake up fully. Than the feeling of lips on his shoulder had started tremors to flow down his chest making his sensitive nipples harden beneath the thin shirt he wore. He had blinked one eye open to see what was causing him to feel so good when he froze. Indigo eyes blazed with an emotion he was hesitant to name. The blue of the eyes did nothing to diminish the fire he felt and the moonlight highlighting the inky locks cast shadows across his chest.

“T-Tobio?”

“…Shoyou…”

Shoyou licked his lips, watching Tobio’s eyes as they traced the movement. Silence stretched between the two as neither moved. They remained 6 inches from each other pressed into the sofa. Tobio slowly raised a hand and gently pressed it against Shoyou’s face. He leaned in closer till their lips were only an inch apart and whispered, the words floating softly into the air.

“Can I kiss you…?”

Instead of answering Shoyou smiled, the same golden sunny smile Tobio had noticed earlier in the day. Shoyou than tilted his head leaning into Tobio’s palm and closed his eyes. Tobio took that as an answer and leaned in closing his own eyes as his lips met Shoyou’s for the first time.

 _Tobio’s lips are so soft_. Hinata’s eyes were closed but it only made the sensation of the kiss intensify. He could feel the heat of their bodies even more; feel the ticklish tendrils of Tobio’s hair as is skated across his forehead. He could hear the sound of their lips kissing and feel the slight tension of Tobio’s fingers tighten in his hair as they pulled apart.

Feeling his fingers flex into Shoyou’s hair, tugging gently on the strands, Tobio pulled away. He was pleased to see a rosy blush on Shoyou’s face and disregarded the pink hue that lighted his own cheeks. Tobio didn’t know it but he was smiling, a gentle smile his lips turned up and eyes glittering. Shoyou couldn’t breathe again looking into that smile. Feeling his heart settle, and feeling safer than he had in a long time Shoyou snuggled in close to Tobio leaning up to press a kiss against the pink cheek. Tobio’s arm that wasn’t petting Shoyou’s head came up and pulled the young man close closing the little bit of space between them. He started rubbing Shoyou’s back in slow circles feeling the body in his arms relax more and more. Pressing another kiss into the side of ginger hair Tobio whispered.

“Shoyou…I have to tell you something.”

“…Mmmm?” Shoyou turned his head so his ear was right next to Tobio’s lips. He kept his eyes closed though, but one of his hands came up to rest on Tobio’s side pulling the taller boy even closer, the other hand reached towards Tobio’s own and interlaced their fingers.

Taking a deep breath Tobio breathed out his secret into the shell of the ear closest to him wondering if Shoyou was already asleep.

“I think you’re my soul mate.” Glancing at the red string tied around Shoyou’s pinky that was only apparent now after they had kissed, Tobio continued after no exclamation of protest followed. “And I only know because I have the blood of a wind _ryuu_ running through my veins.”

Tobio held his breath as he waited; the only thing to answer him was a light snore. Frowning and cursing the ginger ball of human fluff cradled in his arms he huffed and laid down, cuddling the warm body relaxed in sleep. Closing his eyes Tobio convinced himself he could tell Shoyou in the morning. Now that he had found his soul mate he was never going to let him go.


End file.
